To Live
by EternallyFaithful
Summary: Ayaka has spent her entire life serving her village. At four she joined the academy, at eleven she became a member of Anbu, at fourteen she became an Anbu Captain, and at seventeen she accepted a suicide mission.  The only thing is that summary inside
1. Prologue

Authors Note – Hey this is my first fanfiction and I really don't know if I'll finish it. I have no idea who shes going to end up with, right now I'm thinking Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, or Choji… I'm an awful speller so please don't hate on me. I'd love feedback, and just so everyone knows**, I don't own Naruto**. This chapter will be really short but don't worry, my chapters will hopefully get way longer as time goes on.

Summary: Ayaka has spent her entire life serving her village. At four she joined the academy, at eleven she became a member of Anbu, at fourteen she became an Anbu Captain, and at seventeen she accepted a suicide mission. The only thing is that she managed to live through that mission and now it's time for her to learn a lesson she never has, how to live.

Prologue

On the outskirts of Konoha is a woman. With long silvery purple hair, violet eyes, and dainty features you would think that she is a delicate lady, unaccustomed to any hardships. If you were to look at her now you would know that is far from the truth. She is clad in what looks like it was once a nice purple kimono but now is merely more than bloodstained scraps hung on a severely underweight and grotesquely injured body. The woman is slowly moving towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves making little to no progress at all until she finally collapses.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note – Hey so I noticed that I left a lot of thing unsaid in my author's note. This story is taking place in the anime going on right now, hence why Guy isn't here. I will change things so don't yell at me if things are wrong. I love reading fanfiction and watching anime and this story just wouldn't get out of my head which is why I am attempting to write in but if you think you could take my idea and make it a better fanfiction then go ahead. Just make sure to send me a message and if you do that and I will make sure to at least read the first chapter of your story.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto and I'm rather glad of that fact… It wouldn't be nearly as awesome if I owned it.

Chapter One

"Lee, stop running ahead. We're on patrol and with you breaking formation we're paying more attention to you then the surrounding area!" Tenten was rather annoyed at both of her teammates. She was mad at Lee for breaking formation and she was mad at Neji for getting them confined to the village. Neji just had to take overprotective to a new level.

A guy was hitting on Hinata and Neji just happened to be walking nearby and after seeing that Hinata wasn't interested he just had to make sure the other man backed off. Long story short, Neji beat him up, and unfortunately he was one of the councilor's sons, so the Hokage had to restrict them to the village for a week. "Tenten, don't worry. The spirit of Youth will never let me shirk my responsibilities." "Neji, you should probably take another look around while Lee finishes talking about the spirit of youth."

Neji looked at Tenten, sighed and then activated his Byakugan. His complexion suddenly became pale and he raced off. Tenten seeing Neji take off went after him with Lee trailing shortly after. After two minutes of running they finally caught up. "What's going on Neji? Why did you take off?" "We have to hurry. I saw someone injured in the forest, and with the injuries they have they might not make it if we wait." Neji said while still moving through the trees. "We're nearly there."

As he said that they broke through the trees into a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing against a tree was a woman. She was wearing bloodstained rags and was very badly injured. Frozen with shock Tenten could only watch as Neji picked her up off the ground, and shoved her into Lee's arms. "Lee we don't have long and she needs immediate medical care. Leave your weights here and go as fast as you can to the hospital. Tenten and I will go as quickly as we can to the Hokage's tower." Without a pause Neji removed Lee's leg weights and Lee was gone.

It's dark all around, the kind of dark that makes it so that you can't see your hand in front of your face. It would be that kind of dark the only problem is that Ayaka couldn't move her fingers let alone her hand. She could faintly feel the sensation of moving through the trees at a high speed. 'I wonder if it's an enemy or a friend.' There was a possibility that within the next few minutes that she would either be back in Konoha or back in the lab that had already stolen three years of her life.

The smile that would have been on her face if she had the ability to move it would have scared even Ibiki because if there was anything that you could be sure of it was that she would not be spending any more time in that lab. Even if she didn't have the ability to use any of her suicide jutsus within the chakra cuffs they had she did have the rock she grabbed when she left the lab. It might not be a kunai or a shuriken but you can guaranty that it would do. Now it was time to wait and listen.


End file.
